The Pain and The Love
by AmazingBlaze101
Summary: Instead of Naruto accepting Hinata's confession he rejects it What will Hinata do when her whole life is turned upside down And the Akatsuki ask her to join them is this the end of the shy Hinata or can Naruto save her? Chapter 5-9 have been deleted and will be redone.
1. The Rejection Rewritten

_The hardest part of loving is to admit that you have fallen in love with someone who can't be yours._

* * *

><p>It was a sunny bright day not a cloud in sight; It was beautiful, but it betrayed the village it shone on. The Hidden Leaf Village, was in total shambles, it had been a week since Pein had attacked the village and it still had looked as if it had just a moment ago. Everyone was in pain, lost in their own sadness, even one hyperactive ninja was depressed.<p>

Naruto had lost control of the nine-tailed beast that was inside of him, though he had to admit he was a tad bit happy. The village that had once shun him, has now accepted him and seen him as a hero, none the less, there was still some unfinished business

'How am I supposed to tell her without hurting her?' Naruto racked his brain to give Hinata an answer to her confession and the truth was he was hating himself right now, he didn't want to hurt Hinata, no that's the one thing he never wanted to do, but he couldn't tell her he loved her too and than for her to find out it was a lie all along.

"**Stupid Kit, why turn away the one person who cares for you**?" Kurama sneered.

"_I already told you, you stupid hair ball, I don't want to lie to her, besides I still have feelings for Sakura._" Naruto said, Now don't get Naruto wrong he liked Hinata, but only as a friend, but as someone he loved he just have those kind of feelings for her.

Kurama rolled his eyes, "**Look Kit, I just think you're making a mistake here, besides Pinky only cares for that damn traitors Uchiha.**" Kurama tried to reason with Naruto, the truth was he had a soft spot for the white eyed beauty, he could tell she was not like other females.

"_Shut up you stupid fox and go back to sleep_!" Naruto yelled with irritation in his voice. He was hoping Kurama would say negative things about the blueneet, so could feel a little better about his choice.

Naruto searched for Hinata everywhere, he searched the training grounds, he asked Kiba and Shino, he even asked Neji, but they just said they had not seen her since this afternoon.

"Kami, where the hell could she be?" Naruto had searched high and low for the beautiful girl and still had not found her.

That is until he came close to the Konaha main gates, there in all her glory sat the beautiful soft spoken girl, her head was down and her eyes were fixated on the floor, she looked in deep concentration.

The hyper active blond became nervous his heart raged in his chest, Hinata had always been a friend he had always helped her in need, he had always brought her spirits back up when she was sad, now he would be the cause of her sadness, but he would not lie to her.

'Ok, here I go.' Naruto thought as he took a breath of air.

He than put that mask of happiness that he had perfected as he approached the white-eyed beauty.

Hinata's POV

I woke up this morning sore just as I had been for this entire week. My recovery was slow and Lady Tsunade took me off of any missions above D. I got out of bed the strap of my night gown slide off my shoulder, I went to my closet and grabbed my ninja outfit. I soon head into my bathroom and turn on the shower head letting the steam fill the room.

I strip out of my silky white night gown and step into the shower, I let out a sigh as I feel the water beat on my back and shoulder allowing my tight, sore muscles to relax. I allow my mind to wander to the day Pein attacked, all the destruction, all the screams of panic and most of all my confession to the man that I loved for so long.

I will admit if I had known I was going to live I would have never confessed, I had confessed thinking I was going to die and I did not want to die without Naruto knowing my feelings for him. I let out a frustrated sigh and turn off the water and step out the shower allowing droplets of water to drop off my body on to the the floor, I grab a towel off the rack and dry myself off.

"Lady Hinata, your Father would like your presence in his office." A maid called from behind the door.

"H-Hai I-I'll be t-there in a m-moment." I stutter out, I hated stuttering, but it was a habit I could not break and of course that god awful blush, I shook my head to rid myself of the thoughts and put on my normal attire.

Before I got out of the bathroom I looked in the the door. I loath my outfit it was heard to move in and sometimes made it difficult to breath, but I had developed a little too early which resulted in large breast, wide hips, and a narrow waist. I remember Ino telling me I should to show off what I have when we were shopping one day.

_FLASHBACK_

_Ino and I entered into one of the civilian shops. Ino had dragged me into the store saying, "Come on, Hinata, you have to show off that amazing figure of yours!"_

_Ino than proceed to drag Hinata around the store picking skirts, tank tops, and shorts that made my face heat up._

_Ino pushed me into an unoccupied dressing room and threw me a dark blue skirt and a low cut white tank top._

_"Try these on."_

_"I-I d-don't I-Ino this w-will s-show t-to m-much skin."_

_"Exactly! Now try them on!"_

_I striped out of my ninja clothes and put on the dark blue skirt and the white shirt that has a small butterfly on it. I look in the mirror, the skirt shows my long, porcelain legs and the shirt hugs my curves, showing my tight stomach and some cleavage._

_I stepped out the fitting room with a blush adoring my face._

_"Perfect!" Ino shouted, causing some of the patrons in the store to look our way._

_I became embarrassed as men started to eye my body._

_"I-Ino, I-I c-can't buy t-this it's t-to revealing." I protest._

_"Nonsense, It makes you look hot, so you're buying it."_

_In the end Ino won and I bought the outfit._

_END FLASHBACK_

I quickly shook the memory out of my head, I haven't worn the outfit since I bought it, I open the door that lead out to the hallway I walked down the hall and to my Father's office. I take a deep breath knowing I'm about to hear a ear full, especially if it was about my confession.

I slowly opened my Father's office door to see him sitting on the floor and a few Huyga elders as well.

"Hinata, take a seat." My Father says; his eyes hold no emotion.

I sit in front of him I look around and the Huyga elders seem disgusted with the mere sight of me.

"Hinata, I have heard that you fought Pein to defend that Uzumaki boy, is this information true?"

Y-yes O-Oto-San, that is true"

"I also hear you confessed your love for him?"

"H-hai."

"Hiashi-sama, that is unacceptable, she has disgraced the Huyga name and associating it with the demon brat." A Huyga elder says.

"N-naruto i-is n-not a d-demon b-rat, H-he is a h-hero." I couldn't let them talk about Naruto that way; Not after all that he did.

The Hyuga elder scoffs, "That boy will never be a hero in the eye of the Huyga Clan, he will always be a demon brat and do you honestly think that boy will give up his of becoming Hokage for 'you', a weak, pathetic, worthless girl, child you are foolish!" The Hyuga sneers.

"Hinata," My Father calls me before I can retort, "You have shamed the Hyuga name, you will pack your belongings and be placed in the Branch House, The Caged Bird seal will be placed on you tonight."

My eyes widen, he was kidding right, no he never kid, he probably didn't even know the definition of it.

It get up and bow to My Father and the Elders, I would not give them the satisfaction of seeing me cry.

I walk out my Fathers office and The Hyuga Mansion.

I let my feet carry me till I see a bench by the main gates of Konaha and sit on it.

'How? How could he disown me his own flesh and blood, has he no emotions.' I think all of this and more, till I hear my name being called by a very familiar voice

Normal POV

Naruto walks up to Hinata with his usual smile.

"Hey Hinata!"

"H-hi N-Naruto-k-kun."

"I can I sit next to you?"Naruto asks, Hinata nods and moves over to allow the blond to sit.

'Okay, here it goes I'm gonna tell her.' Naruto thinks to himself.

"**Think about this Kit, this is a bad idea**." Kurama tried to reason with Naruto one last time.

"_Go back to sleep Stupid Fox_!" Naruto screams at him.

Naruto took a deep breath in and let it out.

"Hinata, I have something to tell you something it's...about your confession." Naruto noticed Hinata stiffen.

'Oh Kami, please tell me this is not happening.' Hinata thinks.

"Look Hinata, I'm flattered I mean you're the first person to ever accept me, let alone...love me." Naruto whispers the last part out, but Hinata hears it.

'He's going to return my feelings, Oh thank you Kami.' Hinata blushes and looks at Naruto with a sweet smile.

Naruto looked away not able to see her smile knowing it would not last.

"Hinata, I'm sorry, but I can't return your feelings, my heart is still attached to Sakura."

Naruto turned his head back in time to watch as that beautiful smile feel off her face and that infamous blush faded away.

"I'm sorry Hinata." Naruto repeated.

"I-It's o-okay N-Naruto-k-kun." Hinata managed to say with a tremble in her voice.

"Hina-"

"I-I m-must l-leave N-Naruto." Hinata cut him off.

"S-sure." Naruto replied, he could see her fighting back tears.

Hinata stood and walked away from the blond, that was left on the bench, Hinata walked into the forest she wanted to be left alone, to be away from civilization.

Hinata sat under a large tree and brought her knees to her chest as she buried her head into her knees and let her tears spill down her face.

Hinata replayed Naruto's words over in her head, 'The Hyuga elder was right, Naruto would never want someone as weak as me.' Hinata thought, Hinata hiccuped through her tears.

"Well, Itachi you were wrong, it wasn't hard to find the Little Hime."

Hinata's head shot up and saw a tall man with blue skin and a sword wrapped in bandages look at her with a cocky smirk, standing next to him was the notorious mass murder Itachi Uchiha.

Hinata jumped to her feet and dropped into her fighting stance, 'How did they get in the village?' Hinata pondered.

"Calm down Huyga, we are not here to fight." Itachi spoke in that alluringly calm voice of his.

"W-what a-are y-you d-doing h-here?" Hinata demanded.

"We're here for you Hime." The man with blue skin spoke, Hinata recalled Neji telling her Father of someone that looked exactly like this man, now what was his name, ah yes Kisame that was it.

"M-me?" Hinata questioned, what could they want with her.

"Yes, you Huyga, the Aktsuki would like to make a proposition with you." Itachi told her.

"I-I'm n-not i-interested." Hinata rebuked.

"You don't have a choice." Kisame grabbed the handle of his Samehada.

Hinata blanched and gulped knowing she could not retort.

Itachi started to speak, " It has come to the Aktsuki's attention that we need new members and we have heard that Bykugan of yours is exceptional, So our proposition is simple you join the Aktsuki and in return we make you stronger." Itachi eyed the white-eyed beauty's facial expression and concluded that she was taking it into consideration.

'No, I can't betray the village.' Hinata thought.

'Why not? You have no family, no true friends, and no true love, besides this is your chance to become stronger, To show everyone that you are strong, To show our clan, or team mates, to show our Father, and most of all to show Naruto what we really are made out of' Inner Hinata retorted.

Hinata knew it was true and if she went back to the Hyuga mansion they would place the Caged Bird seal on her.

"Deal?" Itachi asked breaking Hinata's thoughts.

"D-deal." Hinata confirmed.


	2. The Realization

_The way to love anything is to realize that it may be lost._

* * *

><p><strong>Hinata's POV<strong>

'What am I doing?' I think to myself, 'Here I am with two S-class nins and I'm about to be put with in a organization that's the top wanted'.

I don't know what came over me to tell you the truth...wait no I'm lying yes I do pain,the pain of not being wanted,But I couldn't stay there having my father disown me was enough but having Naruto reject me was something else.

"Eat up Hyuga." I hear Itachi tell me. I see the fish in front of me and take a small bite.

"Hey Itachi what's for din..."I hear the the blue guy say,but he stops mid-way in his sentence.

"What the fuck is that."He says pointing at a piece of fish still in fire.

"It's fish Kisame." Itachi tells him, I watch the blue guy...I mean Kisame look at Itachi and than out of nowhere he grabs his sword and attacks Itachi with it,Of course Itachi is fast so he easily evaded it.

"Fish! Have you no respect!"He screams I back up from the fight afraid that he may attack me.

"Must you always do this your scaring the girl."He tells him.

I see Kisame look at me and than looks back at Itachi,He than put his sword away and mumbles "Dick" under his breath.

We all sit by the fire after eating our dinner,well Itachi and I ate but Kisame of course refused.

"So Hime what made you give in." Kismae tells me.

I blush at the nickname he give me,and he smirks at my reaction.

"I-I don't kn-ow."I stutter out.

"Oh come on Hime you just don't simply leave a village with two S-class nin and say I don't know why." He says sarcastically

"I-I s-aid I d-on't know." I tell him making his smirk grow bigger.

"Oh, well someone is feisty and I thought you were quite and shy."Kisame said with a loud laugh.

I didn't say anything it stayed quiet for awhile until I hear the two men speak I don't hear anything I'm to preoccupied with my thought.

'I wonder what will everyone will say they know I left,They probably won't care...Naruto...No, No ,You must forget that name that face...that smile.'I scold myself I had to forget about everything from my father to Naruto.

"Listen Hime,we are going to take you to the hideout tomorrow in the morning but if you get any ideas to go back and run to that village we will kill you on the spot, Understood?" His voice was firm and serious.

"I-I'm n-ot go-ing b-ack." How could I go back? For once in my life I feel free no longer protected by walls, for once I don't feel the need to impress people.

I see Kisame look at me with a smirk and a eyebrow raised up and I see Itachi look at me with no emotions in his eye yet I could tell that they thought I was just making a mistake and that I would want to go back...But no this is not my mistake my mistake was telling Naruto about my feelings for him if I hadn't opened my big mouth I would still probably be Hyuga Heir and I would probably still have my pride.

I see them nod to each other as if they are silently communicating with themselves.

"Good now go to sleep we leave early."Itachi tells me,he throws me a blanket.

I can tell they want me to go to sleep first,They must want to talk about something important,So I turn my back to them and lay down.

I don't hear anything they say,But than I really don't last thought ran through my head before I went to sleep.

'Good-bye Naruto..My love.'

**Naruto's POV**

I woke up this morning feeling like shit,I'm not sure why maybe because I hurt Hinata I can't get the look on her face out of my head,The look of hurt and rejection.

I laugh a dry laugh 'All my life I've always wanted someone to say they love to accept me for...well me and than Hinata comes along and gives me all that and I can't even return her feelings.'

"**Awww now the Kit is feeling bad." **Kurama tells me in a sarcastic voice.

"Shut up you stupid fox I don't regret telling her the truth!"I tell him.

"**Whatever makes you sleep at night Brat."**I can tell he's mad at me,To tell you the truth part of me wants to feel what Kurama feels about Hinata, But I just can't find it.

I hear someone banging at my door,I get up and make my way to the door and open it up.

"Lady Tsunade would like your presence in her office."A Anbu tells me,before disappearing in a puff of smoke.

'Alright she must want to give me a mission to get Sasuke back.'I think in excitement.

I quickly get dressed and make my way to the Hokage tower.

I barge in the room like always and say "Hey baa-ch-"But I quickly stopped and looked around the room everyone was there from all his friends to..Hiashi Hyuga what the hell was this bastard here for..This must not be for Sasuke then.'I think

"Ok everyone I have something to tell all of you."Tsunade tells us,We all nod knowing this must be important.

"Hinata Hyuga has left the village."She says,I hear everyone start to talk some yelling some wide-eyed with disbelief Hiashi ,Neji, Kiba, Shino,and I yes I were in that group (Though you couldn't really see Shino's eyes,but you can tell he was shocked)we were in shock what did she mean she left the village.

"Do you mean as in a mission?"Hiashi says after recomposing himself.

"No I mean as in left the village without my knowing."Tsunade answers him.

"What...what are talking about Baa-chan Hinata would never do that!"I finally say after I found my voice.

"Hai,that is what I said when a Anbu told me she left though who she left with is much more unbelievable."She tells me.

"What do you with who she left with...does this mean Hinata-Sama did not leave alone?"Neji asks her.

"It's best if I show you than telling you."Tsunade tells us.

She clicks a button showing a large screen behind a wall we turn to it,Baa-chan finally turns it to a camera and tells us to watch the screen.

We see Hinata run into the scene crying.

'That must have been after we talked' I think,I think I feel my heart sink to the pit of my stomach.

We than see her stutter who is out there,we watch the screen intently,What I see next breaks my heart into two.

We see Kisame and Itachi walk into the screen.

'No Hinata you wouldn't' I think,I guess everyone is thinking the same thing because they all gasp.

We hear Hinata and Itachi talk,we hear Itachi talk to her about a proposition...and after a while Hinata accepts it Grabbing Itachi's hand,We see her look back one more time before going with Itachi and Kismae and disappearing off the screen.

It didn't take long for someone to say something.

"She's a traitor she left with Itachi!"I hear Sakura scream

"So what! Your stupid Sasgay is a traitor too yet you still want him back!"Kiba says trying to defend Hinata.

"So I still have hope Sasuke will come. Right Naruto?"She asks me I feel her hold my hand and interlace her fingers with mine.

I don't notice anything around me it sounds like annoying buzzing in my ear.

"No! You're lying Hinata would never leave with them!"I scream this must be a joke not Hinata, not another friend.

"**Now do you regret it!" **Kurama screams. I hear him throw profanities at me, But I don't care I want to know this a lie or joke. I can't handle knowing Hinata left especially not with 'them'

"I'm sorry Naruto but no this no joke,But before I need to know why Hinata would this."She tells me.

"Well she looked upset yesterday."I hear Kiba say.

"Hai, she seemed distressed about something"Shino tells her.

"Yes she did." Kurenai says with a shake in her voice everyone knew Hinata and her Sensei had a close relationship.

Everyones eyes turned to Hiashi (excluding me) they knew he had something to do with this he was always hard on Hinata.

"(Sigh) Hai,I disowned Hinata yesterday."Hiashi says without lifting his head up.

"I see well for now Hinata will be known as a mis-"Before she can finish that sentence I go up to her desk and wipe all the papers off her desk.

"No! Hinata is not a missing-nin Hinata was taken against her own will!"I scream.

"Naruto were you not watching the screen."Baa-chan tells me.

"Yes I was and that isn't the Hinata I know the Hinata I know would never do that..I'm going to look for her."I say

"Naruto what about Sasuke!"Sakura screams.

"I don't care if you want him go fucking find him!"I yell I can't take this,this is all my fault!"I want a mission make it S-class cause I'm not going to give up tell she's back in this village!"

"Naruto,I can't do that we are already looking for Sasuke we can't just up and leave that to go look for Hinata." Tsunade tells me

"Yeah besides she's weak,Sasuke is strong we need him!"Sakura says and with that I break.

"She is not weak,She is strong and if you won't make it into a mission than I'll go myself ."

"Naruto if you step out those gates than you will be a missing-nin too and we have enough of those!"Tsunade tells me.

I don't listen I run out of the office running to the gates,As I reach the gates Tsunade is there with a hundred Anbu.

"Naruto stop,There is nothing you can do about this."Tsunade tells me and those words bring me to my knees.

"It's my fault she left mine,mine,all mine"I say with tears running down my face.

"Naruto tell me what happened."Tsunade says as she gets down to my level.

"I rejected her Baa-chan all my life I wanted someone to love me accept me..acre for me and now she's gone and it's all my fault!"I scream. She grabs me in a hug and starts to rock back and forth I just cry and cry.

"Please forgive me Hinata."


	3. Training with the Akatsuki Part 1

**"If you don't like being a doormat then get off the floor." - Al Anon**

* * *

><p><strong>Hinata's POV.<strong>

I woke up with a sharp pain running through my back, as I tried to realize what the pain was I felt Kisame kicking me in the back.

"Hey Hime wake up we gotta get moving, Come on!"

I quickly sit up and rub my back.

'Ow that hurts, Kami what time is it.' I think as I see the sun rising up.

I quickly pack up our stuff as I see Itachi and Kisame talking a couple feet away.

I see Itachi taking out a scroll and seem to be explaining something to Kisame.

"Let's go we have to arrive at the base in the afternoon."Itachi informs me.

We quickly carry our stuff and head out.

"You will have to see Leader so he can see what to do with you before you are assigned a team mate."Itachi says.

"W-what d-do y-you m-mean?"I ask him as I was confused, Pein was died, did they have another leader?

"We have a Leader he will see what training you'll have to do, than see who you'll work with best."Itachi said in a matter-of-fact tone.

"B-but I thought P-pein was t-the l-leader?"I stutter out.

I hear Kisame let out a bellowing laugh.

"Oh Kid you're so naive, You have no idea what's waiting for you." He tells me with a smirk.

I gulp. W_hat have I gotten myself into '_I ask myself.

* * *

><p>Naruto's POV<p>

I look up at my ceiling as though if I keep looking at it all my problems will be solved, but I know it's not that easy.

I'm not sure what to do anymore, I want to go out there and find Hinata tell her I'm sorry...But sorry for what sorry that I'll never love her the way she loves me, That...that I want her to come back to a village that she doesn't feel she belongs in.

I sigh and sit up while I run my fingers through my hair, I probably would have been out already looking for her but Baa-chan put so many Anbu out to go look for Sasuke that there's not enough for some to stay here while taking care of the village, looking for Sasuke, and looking for Hinata.

It made sense but I wanted to she was alright and I know she isn't it took a lot of begging to Baa-chan to not but Hinata in the Bingo book or to make her a missing-nin.

I refused to believe that would just willing leave with Itachi and Kisame...she wouldn't have, she couldn't have, she was my friend!

She wouldn't just leave with S-class nins especially not S-class nins that want to kill him...would she?

I feel myself overwhelmed with anger, hurt, sadness, and loneliness, First it was Saskue someone he saw as a brother and now Hinata someone who was a friend and a comrade.

'_Why, why do the people I care about the most always leave_?'I think to myself angrily.

"**Aw don't be so down Kit**."Kurama said in a mocking tone.

_'Shut-up you stupid fox_!'I scream at the annoying fox that lives within me.

"**Well you need to learn some manners and learn how to talk to people**"Kurama told me in that same mocking tone.

I scoffed and didn't answer back no one ever taught me manners. Parents are supposed to do that and I never had any.

"NARUTO ARE YOU IN THERE OPEN UP!"I hear Sakura scream from outside my apartment door.

I groan and get up to open the door knowing Sakura she'll break it down it if she has to.

I open up the door to see Sakura and of course Kakashi but I didn't expect to see Baa-chan with them.

"Naruto were worried about you."Baa-chan tells me she had bags under her eyes and smelled of sake.

"Yeah Naruto quit moping around, I'm sure we'll find her."Sakura says, but I can tell she sounds more optimistic than she seems.

"Sakura is right Naruto if you want to help Hinata and Sasuke then you have to focus. You need to focus and becoming stronger and becoming Hokage."Kakashi said.

I rolled my eyes at him he always has some Zen master crap to say, but he was right if I really want to find Hinata and Sasuke than I needed to get on the right path and becoming Hokage would do just that.

I know it's gonna be a long road ahead of me, But it's what I needed to do.

I put on my orange and black jumpsuit and get some kunai out of my drawer.

"Let's go train."

* * *

><p><strong>Regular POV<strong>

Hinata panted heavily as she felt cool breeze hit her face, Itachi, Kisame, and her had been traveling for hours it had become hot but the temperature was dropping as the sun started to set.

"A-Are we c-c-lose?"She asked them.

"Actually, yes we are." Itachi tells her.

Hinata look ahead of her and saw a small village up ahead.

'_Would they really live in a village, no there hide out must be hidden within the village or a few yards away from the village_.' Hinata thought to herself.

She was proven right in another thirty minutes as they moved a little a away from the village she saw a large clearing with two large metal doors.

They stop in front of them Hinata felt her heart beat faster and harder.

'What have I gotten myself into?'She thinks again as Kisame starts to open one of the doors.

Kisame turns his head to her and smirks, "Welcome home Hime."He then winked at her and walked in followed by Itachi.

Hinata was hesitant but walked in there was no turning back now.

She walked in the large door she immediately see four males in front of her, one with long blonde hair and blue eye he looked young maybe two or three years older than her, standing beside him was a man with silver hair and purple eyes he seemed menacing and not someone she would even want to become friendly with, standing next to him was tall man, dark skinned, and had unusual eye color green irises, no pupils and red sclera, he looked ominous and mysterious and had a certain air of greediness to him, and the man standing to him ...well he really didn't look like a man more or a plant a Venus fly trap to be exact and he didn't have one skin color one half of him was black and the other white he had green hair and yellow eyes.

Hinata backed up a little bit she knew there were more members but they all seemed so scary and well weird.

"Well let me introduce you to everyone, this is Deidra, Hidan, Kakuzu, and Zetsu."Kisame tells me with a smile.

I hear Kakuzu scoff "This is what you bring us a girl that looks like she couldn't hurt a fly."He looks at Itachi in a ''you have got to be kidding me' manner.

"We will see what we can do, she is a Hyuga she is useful." He tells him in a mono-tone.

"Well she may look weak but I want to see what's under that jacket."Hidan says with a smirk.

In a flash he's in front of her, Hinata backed up against the door she came in from, Hidan started to reach from her zipper and she couldn't help but let out a whimper.

"S-stop." She tried to sound serious but it comes out as beg.

He let out bellowing laugh, "Make me."He whisperers in a husky voice.

He starts to unzip my jacket, but I quickly feel him being pushed off of me.

"She said stop."I look up to see Kisame in front of me.

"Kisame are you going soft?" Deidara tells him with a smirk and in a mocking tone.

"No, but we need her just like Itachi says and I don't think raping her won't do use any good." He tells him.

"You son-of-a-bitch where do you come off pushing me!" Hidan screamed.

"I hate to break this up since it seems to becoming very interesting, But Leader wants all of us in his office when you arrived and I think we should get going." The black half of Zetsu says.

"Screw him!"Hidan screams.

"Look if you want her you can have her once we see what Leader wants us to do with her." Kisame tells him.

"Fine." Hidan says reluctantly.

Hinata looked at Kisame as if he had lost his mind.

"If you don't want to be raped than become stronger."He tells me in a matter-of-fact tone.

I feel like crying I also felt like throwing up and running back to the safety of Konaha but I knew that ship had sunk they wouldn't dare let her run and live.

They all started walking down a dimly lighted hallway they passed what seemed like a hundred of doors until they come to a door at the very end of the hallway.

They all walked in the room it was rather large with a desk in the middle and chairs in the front it was colored a black with red trimmings at the bottom and top of the wall and behind the desk sat a man with black hair and dark eyes.

''_He looks so familiar, like I've seen him before."_ Hinata was dragged out of her pondering by a voice.

''Welcome child, I've been waiting for your arrival."He tells her.

"Now I'm going to get right into it all of you will train her at the same time how you want to train her is your call, The only exception is that you not kill her."He paused and looked at Hidan and Kakuzu who both reluctantly nodded.

"You have three months to transform her into a killer we will do what her village could not."He tells them

"Hinata, my dear you will be tested in those three months if you do not meet my standers by three months I will let them kill you, do you understand?" He looks at her with those dark piercing eyes; his voice was so soothing and commanding.

Hinata nodded and listened intently.

"Good, If you do meet my requirements I will assign you to the person I see fit as your partner."

"Now you may all do what you like with her, but if you do not make her into a killer like all of us, I will take that as a failure on your part, any questions?"He says in a business tone.

"Yeah when does training begin?"Hidan asks.

I see the man smirk, "Right now, now go."He said with finality in his voice.

They all nod and walk in front of her, she felt her legs shake, She can tell that their leading were her some where she assumed that its there training grounds.

They all come to a single door as Itachi opened the door Hinata saw that it leads outside.

"Stand there we are going to discuss something."Itachi informs me as he points to a tree.

Hinata nodded as she gulped in fear, she sees all the males get in a circle and heard mumbles coming from them.

Hinata looked at her surroundings it was a large clearing with trees surrounding them it would be easy to get lost in the trees and it seemed so far out from civilization, she was pulled out of her thoughts when she heard the men stop talking and come towards her.

"We have come up with a schedule you will face Deidra first, than Zetsu, than Kakuzu,than Kisame,than me,and lastly Hidan for the next three months, You can fight back if you want or you can take a beating, your choice."Itachi tells me

Hinata looked over at Hidan who had a huge smirk on his face, she gulped and felt herself visibly shudder.

"Do you understand?"Itachi asks, his tone so smooth and controlling, She had to shiver.

"Y-yes" She tells him, her voice slightly shaky.

He nods and looks over at Deidara and nods his head Deidara

Deidara smirk and walked towards Hinata.

"Ok, let's see what you're made of." Deidara says in a menacing tone while wearing a smirk.

Hinata just nodded, got into her stance and ran at him.

Deidara quickly pulled out a small bomb and threw it the explosion wasn't anything serious, but it had distracted her and caused so much smoke that she could no longer see Deidara, She activated her Byakugan searching for Deidara on a branch behind and above her. She quickly turned around and went on the branch that Deidara was on he gave her a smirk and jumped off the branch.

Hinata quickly started to scan for him once more, but she soon heard a small beeping sound she looked to her left and saw on the branch a small bomb, She had no time to react it went off sending her flying back and hitting her back hard on a tree.

Deidara appeared next to Kisame, Kisame gave him a slap upside the head.

"What the hell was that for?" Deidara screamed as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Idiot, were not suppose to kill her were suppose to train her!"Kisame reminded him.

"Don't fucking worry, the bomb was too small, she may have some cuts, bruises, and burns." Deidara said the last part as if it was a shame.

Hinata quickly came out of the smoke, her Byakugan still activate as she came full speed at Deidara,the rest of the men moved away not wanting to get in the cross fire.

Hinata had landed the blow on Deidara's shoulder, but as soon as she did his shoulder engulfed her arm up to her elbow, ' Deidara' soon turned into hard clay.

"_It was a clone!"_ Hinata thought with alarm, she was soon met with another explosion.

She again was sent flying through the air her body skidded on the grass.

"I guess Huyga's aren't all seeing after all." Deidara mocked.

Hinata struggled to get to her feet, she was panting though she wasn't at this for long her body already suffered a lot, she had burns on her arms, neck, and face. She also had cuts on hands and back when she skidded on the ground her jacket now worn done to nothing and her pants almost in shreds.

Hinata decided to take her jacket off, there was no use for it if it was torn, she could see Hidan smirk at her and wink; which sent chills up and down her spine.

Hinata looked around for Deidara only to have a fist connect with her face.

Hinata looked up and saw Deidara with a smug look on his face, "Really I'm not for hand to hand combat, but you're just so weak."

Before Hinata could reply Deidara pulled out a kunai and pressed it against Hinata's neck.

"How about I slit that pretty little neck of yours."

"_He wouldn't...would he, But that man said they couldn't kill me."_Hinata thought frantically.

Hinata started to shake and whimper in fear.

"Deidara that's enough, Zetsu your up."Hinata heard that oh so smooth and controlling voice of Itachi.

Hinata stood up her body trembling in fear, before she could even compose herself there in front of her was Zetsu.

"_I'm going to die."_Hinata thought.

**XxXXxXxxxXXxxxxXxxxXXXxXxxXX**

**IMPORTANT:CHAPTER ONE AND TWO WILL BE RE WRITTEN SOON.**


	4. Training with the Akatsuki Part 2 Redone

**So I am starting my revised version from chapter 4 all the way to chapter 9 *sigh* this is going to take a while.**

**ALSO WANNA THANK MY BETA READER **Kenraknom

* * *

><p><em>"Stop wearing your wishbone where your backbone ought to be." - <em>Elizabeth Gilbert

* * *

><p>Zetsu made his way up to Hinata, it took all of Hinata's strength to just to get back on her feet when she looked up she no longer saw Zetsu, Hinata glanced all around for him using her normal vision simply because she was too tired to use her Byakugan, it wasn't until she felt a fist connect with her chin that Hinata was sent flying and hit the floor with a sickening thud. Hinata wanted nothing so badly as get up and defend herself. Though she couldn't get up with all her energy gone and the pain becoming too much that it practically immobilizes her.<p>

* * *

><p>Hinata's POV<p>

I couldn't get up my arms were sore, my legs were sore and I just wanted to cry. I only had one thought "Give Up." and that's what I did gave up I'm ashamed but I have no energy left. I felt blow after blow after blow. "Kami make it stop." "Please stop." I pleaded, Zetsu glowered at me I could feel his beady eyes on me, eyes that sent fear down my spine, he got down to my level and sneered, "Did you just say stop?" I whimpered, and shook my head rapidly, knowing that probably wasn't the right thing to say.

**"You dumb cunt you want to become stronger than take what I give you!"** The Black Zetsu hissed at me.

He grabbed me by my hair and slammed me on the floor, I could hear the 'crack' of one of my ribs breaking and I winced at the satisfied expression on his face.

"That's enough Zetsu. It's, Kakuzu's turn." I heard Itachi call out to him.

END of Hinata's POV **(A/N: I'm going to skip Kakuzu pretty much it's just a beating since Hinata can't fight back so we're going to go right to Kisame.)**

* * *

><p>Hinata was bruised, bleeding, and in agony, she was sure Kakuzu had broken her wrist.<p>

Hinata heard footsteps coming towards her; she looked over to where the footsteps were coming from and saw Kisame, and let out a gasp and a whimper of the pain to come.

Kisame merely grabbed Hinata by the hair and she just fell back down again Kisame took her by the hair and held on to it. "Fight back!" Kisame yelled as he pulled her hair harder, earning him tortuous screams.

"I can't… please stop it." Tears started to come down Hinata's eyes.

"You're in the Akatsuki now! Fend for yourself!" Kisame yelled.

Hinata tried her best to get up, until finally she got up on her feet she felt the broken ribs and the broken wrist, the pain was unnerving and unending every time she moved the she could feel it throughout her body. Though as she stood up awkwardly that's when Kisame punched her in the stomach, the blood spurted out of her mouth, she coughed getting the tangy taste out of her throat but it was to no avail.

"Stay up, that's the first step to becoming stronger never giving up even when it's hard." Kisame informed her.

Hinata listened and whenever she was knocked down she just got back up.

"That's enough Kisame." Itachi told him, Itachi walked up and turned on his Mangekyō Sharingan.

Hinata was put into a powerful Genjutsu and she saw that she was back in Konaha "I'm back! Thank you Kami!" Hinata yelled.

"Hinata!" She saw Naruto coming closer toward her, and soon Hinata felt the pain and anger rise up within her, but she was glad to see a familiar face.

"Naruto!" Hinata yelled back, when Naruto was face to face with Hinata he burst into laughter, Hinata only gave him a confused face.

"Haha! Did you really think I could ever love you!? You're so weak and pathetic!" Naruto laughed out, mockingly.

"Naruto…I-I loved you…" Hinata's heart broke.

"Why would you think I love you? I love Sakura. She's strong and beautiful, so unlike you." Naruto said smugly.

Hinata felt tears coming down her face, "Hinata…" She heard the small whisper as she sobbed quietly; she soon realized the familiarity of it, "…Hinata." She turned and saw her father.

"Father?"

"You stupid girl you run off with S-class nuke-nin and think you can come back!" Hiashi yelled.

Hinata just blanked out all she could hear was her father yelling and Naruto laughing at her, mocking her, all of them. She closed her eyes wishing it to go away, it finally ended, but now she was tied to a tree and Itachi was in front of her.

Itachi pulled out a sword and shoved it right through her stomach, Hinata let out a blood curdling scream and Itachi simply stabbed sword after sword into Hinata, she got weaker until finally she passed out.

Itachi looked at Hidan and nodded towards him, "Be careful… as to not hurt her too much we need her." Itachi told him, as all the members left leaving only Hidan.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Warning, Warning, Warning! This is a rape scene!<span>****_(_****A/N: THIS IS THE REVISED PART SO IF YOU WANT YOU CAN READ IT. IT IS NOT AS GRAPHIC AS IT WAS BEFORE.)**

Hidan just smirked and made his way towards Hinata, "Hey bitch, wake up." Hidan whispered in her ear, Hidan than slapped Hinata on her face, she slowly opened her eyes to see Hidan looking at her with lust filled eyes.

Hinata shook her head and kept repeating "No, no, no," over and over again.

Hidan laughed and cut off Hinata's fish net shirt, then tore her bra off, Hidan licked his lips with want as he looked at two large perky breasts.

Hidan grabbed her breasts and pushed them together and growled with lust.

"Damn you're pretty filled out." Hidan commented.

Hinata whimpered out, "Please, don't do this."

"…If you want me to stop than make me." Hidan smirked.

Hinata was too weak at this point to even move, Hidan lowered his head and licked Hinata left nipple, Hinata struggled against him. "Please stop."

Hidan frowned and bit her nipple, Hinata screamed out as pain washed over her body.

Hidan smirked in seeing the tears well up in the rim of her frightened eyes, after all Hidan was a sadistic man he loved seeing someone in pain, he loved seeing someone hurt.

Hidan kissed his way up to her neck; but Hinata struggled against almost throwing him off.

Hidan growled starting to become slightly annoyed with the bluenette under him.

"Stop fucking moving, you damn bitch." He growled out,

Hinata did not listen she just wanted him off; she resisted, trying to get him off of her, struggling even harder.

Hinata took her hands and clawed at Hidan's face making him come face to face with the floor.

"You fucking bitch!" Hidan had never been so furious, he had underestimated the girl and that itself made him angrier.

Hinata got up quickly and started to run, she didn't care that her body was in so much distress, she ran towards the woods, never even looking back to see if Hidan was following her. Her blue hair flowing behind her as the wind hit her red face, panting and breathing as if her life depended on it; which it did.

She finally made it to a big tree with bushes on both sides of it; Hinata crawled inside the bushes when she finally settled in she burst into tears.

"Why Kami, why did I leave?" Hinata cried as she pulled her knees close to her chest.

"Hyuga! Come out; come out, wherever you are." Hidan's deep voice called to her.

Hinata blanched as her heart beat faster and faster, "I don't like hide and seek so I'm going to give you till the count of five, if you don't come out… then… I'll just kill you." He said offhandedly, as if that was a casual thing to be said.

Hinata's eyes grew twice the normal size, _'No he wouldn't he's bluffing._' Hinata reassured herself the Leader would be upset if he killed her.

"1." Hidan began counting; if she thought he was playing with her then she would learn Hidan did not play.

"2." Hinata grew unsure perhaps he wasn't bluffing. He was an official member and she wasn't. If she didn't get stronger than they would kill her anyway.

"3." _'Dammit she really is going to make me kill her. Fuck, I wonder what Itachi will do when I tell him I killed the girl?'_ Hidan thought apathetically.

"4." This time Hinata was certain that he was going to kill her. She watched as Hidan shrugged his shoulders and took out a kunai. Hinata panicked not being able to come with a plan she did the first thing that came to her mind.

Hinata jumped out of the bushes, stumbling as her foot caught on a bush branch.

Hidan gave her evil smirk, "Well at least we know you're not dumb."

Hinata stepped back as she saw Hidan come closer seeing him thumb the kunai she backed up even more until her back hit the tree.

She cursed silently as she frantically tried to find a way to escape from his leering gaze.

"If you run… I'll just catch you and kill you." Hidan slowly walked over to Hinata, he watched as she dug her nails into the tree causing her hands to bleed.

He finally came face to face with her. He laughed at her desire to get away he sniffed in her scent of cinnamon and lavender, he pinned her pale arms to the tree her skin was soft with a couple of scars that were very unnoticeable.

"Stop it!" Hinata yelled out hoping someone anyone would hear.

Hidan smirked, "Make me."

Hinata became enraged at his attitude bringing her foot up; she kicked Hidan in the groin making him double over in pain. "Fuck! I'm tired of you!" Hidan's face turned red as the pain subsided.

Hinata tried to run again, but this time Hidan was prepared and angry. "I was going to take it easy on you, but fuck it!" Hidan threw the petite girl on the ground, her blue hair in disarray, her hands with dried up blood, her body covered in bruises. In all honesty she probably would have been better staying at the Hyuga Branch House with the caged bird seal then being with this group of murderers and sadists, but alas, it was too late she was stuck in this situation.

Hidan dropped to his knees pulling the petite girl by her legs to draw her closer.

The following events would have made a person throw up, would have made a person cry, would have made a person lose their minds… and that is exactly what happened to Hinata.

She just wanted the pain to stop as Hidan pumped in and out of her. Her mind finally blanked out her eyes turned dull as she subconsciously went to a time where she was happy.

**Rape Scene is done!**

* * *

><p><em>*Flashback*<em>

_A small Hinata giggled as a slender woman tapped her nose, "M-mommy c-can w-we g-o get i-ice cream?" Hinata asked sweetly._

_The slender woman tapped her chin as she scrunched her face up, "Hmm, I've got a better idea."_

_Hinata looked at her mother in confusion what could possibly be better than ice cream?_

_The woman laughed her daughter's cute face, "I should just eat you instead, since you're so sweet!"_

_Hinata giggled as her mother started to playfully nibble her neck, "Yum, yum, yum! So much better then ice cream!"_

_Hinata shrieked playfully, "M-mommy s-stop it t-tickles!"_

_"No, you taste so good!" The beautiful woman told her._

_Many of the Hyuga members came to see what the noise was and many made a disgusted face, They were above such games what the mother should be doing is training the girl, she was weak and needed to stop playing!_

_The woman stopped playing with her daughter as she saw the stares and faces of disgust from the main Hyuga members._

_"May I help you?" She asked coolly._

_Hinata looked at her mother, perplexed at her mother's sudden change in voice._

_The other Hyugas' said nothing as they huffed and turned their backs on the two females._

_Hinata watched as her mother rolled her eyes. "M-mommy w-what's wrong?" She asked worried for her mother as she seemed annoyed._

_The white eyed lavender tinted eyed woman looked at her daughter marveling at how she was a spitting image of her, she smiled softly._

_"Hinata…" She cooed, "You know I love you right?''_

_Hinata nodded and smiled brightly, "I-I l-love -y-you too m-mommy!"_

_The woman engulfed her small child into a hug as she kissed her on the forehead_.

* * *

><p>Tears welled up into Hinata's eyes the same eyes as her mother, the only person who had ever loved and cared for her.<p>

Hinata heard Hidan sigh as he released on her stomach making her throw up again.

Hidan chuckled "Go clean yourself up, bitch."

The tears that she had tried so hard to keep in had spilled out as a stream of a river.

'_Mother I miss you._' Hinata thought, _'I'm so sorry._' She cried and cried for what seemed to have been for hours.

Hinata was pulled from her thoughts, as she heard the sound of twigs breaking and leaves rustling.

"Hime?" Kisame came out seeing the small girl sprawled out on the ground the substance on her stomach giving off an awful stench, her body was covered in bruises and cuts.

Hinata looked over at the blue man and stared blankly at her.

"Come on, let's get you cleaned up… Okay?"

Hinata didn't answer, she had nothing to say, all she wanted was to go where her mother was, she wanted to see her smile and hear her laugh again.

Kisame sighed as he picked the girl up, "You know if you weren't so weak, this wouldn't have happened."


	5. Who is more important

**I want to thank my beta- ** Starchii

_"Contrary to what we may have been taught to think, unnecessary and unchosen suffering wounds us but need not scar us for life. It does mark us. What we allow the mark of our suffering to become is in our own hands."_

_― Bell Hooks_

* * *

><p><strong>Hinata's POV<strong>

I felt a cool sensation splash on my face, and it felt refreshing to the wounds on my face. I heard a mumble. Was someone speaking?

"You awake?." A deep voice called from above., My eyes fluttered open to see a blurry outline of blue. Kisame that was his name. "I've been splashing water on your face for an hour now."

"H-hai, I'm a-awake,." I manage to get out, though I'm not sure if I stuttered out of nervousness or weakness., Perhaps both?

"You need to stop stuttering. It shows that you're weak."

I try to sit upright only for my head to throb in searing pain. I touch the throbbing pain only to feel a large bump.

"Don't touch it." Kisame leaned back on the grass seeming very content. I don't know why but the silence was killing me.

"I-I c-can't s-top s-stuttering."

He glanced at me for a second and chuckled, looking back at the sky, "If you keep telling yourself that, then yes you're are not gonna stop stuttering."

He must have seen the look of confusion on my face as he sighed and sat up, staring at me intently.

"Let me guess. When you used to say you couldn't do something back in your village, they just plastered a smile and told you could it, right?"

I blinked., Yes, it was true that many times I had told people that I couldn't do something, whether it be with Kurenai or my father, they always simply told me I could it.

He scoffed taking my silence as a yes., "I knew it. Well, let me tell you something, they lied. If you tell yourself you can't do something enough, then you won't be able to do it. Sometimes it is simply your mind telling you can't do it, and other times you really can't do it. You are so comfortable with your limits that you accepted them. You have gotten comfortable with your stutter so you have set your limit so that you can _only_ stutter."

I blinked once, twice, thrice. I didn't quite understand what he was getting at. It was confusing to say the least. "H-how d-do I s-stop s-stuttering then."

"Get out of your limits. You need to push out of your comfort zone both mentally and physically."

"H-how?" I was sounding like a broken record now, but I needed to know how, I needed to know how to become a better and stronger ninja and person.

"Simply, stop stuttering. When you start to stutter stop and try to not stutter, you are going to feel uncomfortable at first it won't feel right, but it will make your stuttering stop."

"B-but-" Before I could finish, he shot me a glare.

"You're stuttering again., Don't stutter. Make yourself stop and, if you can't, then don't talk until you can."

We sat there till the sun set, the silence was gnawing at me reminding me every second that I couldn't talk because of my failure to stop stuttering.

"Come on we have to go in." He watched as I struggled to get up. It seemed to amuse him every time I fell back down as tears welled up in my eyes from the pain.

"This is your limit to pain, your limit to your body., I'm not going to help you because this is something that will help you in the long run, but I suggest you hurry. There are some rouges that usually come to these forests and seeing a pretty girl... well we all know what will happen to you." He smirked, and it annoyed me., It annoyed me to see him just smirking at me like this was okay.

I bit my lip and struggled to get up again. I grabbed on to a tree to lift myself up, but for Kisame to grabbed my hand and pushed me off the tree that was supporting me.

"You're getting help from that tree. Help yourself for once and stop relaying on people and things to help you."

I tried again, pushing myself to to my knees and hands, my body screamed to lie back down to stop.

_"I used to always cry and give up… I made many wrong turns… But you… You helped me find the right path… I always chased after you… I wanted to catch up to you… I wanted to walk beside you all the time… I just wanted to be with you… You changed me! Your smile is what saved me! That is why I'm not afraid to die protecting you! Because… I love you…"_

Those had been my words to him. Kisame's words broke my thoughts, "For once in your pathetic life, do something for yourself., For once in your life, fight for you, not for anyone else."

I've always fought for someone:, for my father, for my clan, for my team, for Naruto... He was right I needed to, for once in my life, do something for myself.

I dug my nails into the ground, giving all my strengthen to push myself up., My body screamed in pain, but I paid no heed. I needed to stop letting people run my life, I needed to do this for myself.

I got up to my feet, my knees wobbled, I heaved trying to catch my breath, but I did it. I got up not for anyone but for myself. A feeling of power rushed over me.

"You look like shit." He smirked and laughed at me, laughed at my pain.

"I-" I stopped myself, trying to get my words in order., I spent what felt like a life time standing there forcing myself to not stutter. "I feel like shit." I smirked at him, but he was right. I felt uncomfortable with out my stutter, but at the same time not being able to talk and letting silence eat me was a feeling of loneliness that I couldn't deal with, at least not at the moment.

He bellowed out a laugh, "Come on, Hime."

He walked ahead of me, the feeling of pain still there, but I listened to Kisame and allowed my body to feel the pain, to take it in, to feed off the pain.

* * *

><p><strong>Naruto's POV<strong>

It had been a day since she left.

A day or a few hours? I couldn't tell. How did I let another precious person of mine go?

First Sasuke, then Jiraiya, now Hinata. The feelings of guilt gnawed at my soul, the feeling of weakness and hopelessness taking over me.

How many more people did I have to lose? Losing Sasuke was hard, Losing Jiraiya was harder and losing Hinata was the hardest hit of them all. My feelings for her still had not changed., I still saw her as a friend and a team mate, not as a girlfriend, not as love interest, but as friend that I cared for, a friend that I would lay my life on the line for and a friend that laid her life on the line for him.

It was a hard pill to swallow. The reality that she was gone sunk in and it was killing me. I didn't want her to be known as rouge nin. She was too sweet, too kind, too shy and caring to be anything like the Akatsuki. This is was Hinata. Losing Sasuke wasn't easier, but it wasn't surprising. He was filled with hate and revenge, but Hinata...Hinata wasn't like that. Was she?

Had I missed any signs? She was always kind and caring. Did I miss something?

"Damn it!" I got up to pace around my room. I wanted to run after her to get her back and ask her what the hell she was thinking, but Baa-chan had all ANBU members on alert. Well, on alert after she screamed their heads off at them for letting the Itachi and his team mate in.

How did they get in? Itachi was a genius. It probably wasn't even that hard for him to get in.

That still didn't answer the questions that were haunting me, So why Hinata? Why did she go so willingly? Was Hinata going to become like Sasuke? What could Akatusuki offer that the village didn't?

**"You don't think you had anything to do with her leaving?"** Kurama's voice rang through his cell to my ears.

"I know I have something to do with it, that's why I feel like shit, But..." I let my words trail.

**"You****'****r****e**** disappointed**** in her." **I cringed at his words because in reality I was disappointed in her and in the back of my mind I found her weak. Instead of fighting them, she went with them. She betrayed the village, her team, and most of all she betrayed herself.

**"She betra****y****ed you too." **

I shook my head violently., "We're getting ahead of ourselves, we don't even know if she left with them willingly. They could have kidnapped her." I wasn't sure who I was trying convince, Kurama or me.

He chuckled.; I could tell he was shaking his head, **"Keep telling yourself that****,**** kid."**

"She...she wouldn't leave willingly...I mean, it's Hinata we are talking about!" I fell back on the bed and ran my fingers through my hair.

Kurama let out a loud yawn before asking, "**So who do you save first? Hinata or Sasuke?"**

"Huh?"

"**One has to be more important th****a****n the other. So which one is more important to you? One has to be saved first and if the other one is still alive when you save the first one****,**** then you save the second**** one." **His voice told me he had smirked when he said alive.

"I can save both,." I argued.

"**How?"**

How indeed. Sasuke had gotten stronger. Could I really save him and have enough power to go save Hinata? Both were precious to me.

"**But one is more precious**** th****a****n the other****; but Which one****,****Kit?" **Damn fox could never keep his mouth shut.

_"I used to always cry and give up… I made many wrong turns… But you… You helped me find the right path… I always chased after you… I wanted to catch up to you… I wanted to walk beside you all the time… I just wanted to be with you… You changed me! Your smile is what saved me! That is why I'm not afraid to die protecting you! Because… I love you…"_

_"I love you."_

Those words seemed embedded in my brain,. in my soul. She loved me, and I rejected her. But what could I do? Could I plaster on a fake smile and tell her I felt the same? No, that wouldn't be fair to her. She needed someone to love her.

**"Why can't you love her?"**

He had a point. What was holding me back from loving her? I couldn'tan't lie. Hinata wasn't the ideal girl, at least not for me. It's not that she wasn't pretty. She's beautiful, but looks only play such a role in the matter of the heart. What attracts me to Saukra that Hinata doesn't have? Strength? Courage? But she jumped in front of an enemy that she knew she couldn't defeat. Wasn't that courage? Wasn't that true strength? Maybe, but I couldn'tan't help but want her to defeat him, to stand there and show everyone she was strong. She had courage down. But she was weak.

It pained me to say that.

"**You sure it's because she's weak? Weren't you the one who was pinned down? Weren't you the weak one in that moment?"**

What else could it be? What kept me from loving Hinata like she loved me? Perhaps it wasn't her, but me? Did I even know what love was? I didn't even know Hinata that well. She didn't even know _me_ that well. How could she love me?

**"Love for the sake of being loved?"**

Perhaps. But I didn't love to be loved. How could anyone love someone just to be loved?

**"You did say you didn't know her well."**

I didn't have a reply. For once, I was speechless. I yawned, the lack of sleep finally getting to me, and I thanked my sleepiness for keeping me from pondering that having me to ponder on that statement.

_So which one is more important to you?_

_"I love you."_

_"I don't look to the future any more. Only the past."_

Who needed to be saved the most? Who was more important?


End file.
